creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
Mistakes
The female ran through the forest, bloody, tears blinding her path. All she heard was that maniacal laugh ringing through her ears over and over again. As if it was right behind her. She ran as far as she could with no purpose. Only to get away. She suddenly fell, her foot numb. Slowly, she looked down at her foot. Crimson red coated her ankle and her whole foot was numb, her heart pounding in her ears, her foot caught in the unforgiving hold of an iron trap. Her hands came forward, trying to pry it open but her shriek echoed throughout the forest. The girl sobbed, trying to get her foot free from the iron trap's grasp. “I''s this really how it ends? I bleed to death from my ankle after all of that?” She thought to herself, a dry sob coming from her sore throat. She stopped trying to fiddle with the iron trap as she put her hands to her sides in defeat and cried. This was it. Death's door would soon open and beckon her and she slowly closed her eyes.... Then, as light as cats questioning paw, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed, trying to scramble away only to scream more as the iron trap tore at her muscle and bone. “Whoa there lass!” A man's voice said, calm and collected, “Stop, ya' gonna make it worse if you thrash!” He slowly made his way over to the beat up scared girl and delicately began to open the iron trap. Tears ran down the bruised face. “T-thank you..” her voice croaked and as soon as her ankle was freed from the unforgiving jaws of the trap, he slowly leaned down by her, using his jacket to tourniquet her ripped up ankle, the girl clenching her teeth to hold back the screams of agony. “I'm gonna pick ya up, it's going to hurt like a bitch but bare with me, okay lass?” He waited for her response, which was a nod and a clenching of her teeth. The man slowly and carefully picked her up, squeaks of pain coming from the girls clenched teeth. He carried her out onto the dirt path and carefully set her down in the backseat of his truck. He shut the door and went into the drivers seat and started the car. “I'm gonna get ya some help, to a hospital to get your ankle fixed up.” The girl was no longer paying much attention, her face pale from the blood loss. The music from the radio echoed in her ears and swam through her head as the man drove down the dirt path. Every bump was sheer, agonizing pain. “Damn this fog! I can't see where I'm going!” The man shouted in frustration from the front seat. The fog was ever thickening, and ever darkening. It felt..unnatural, it sent shivers down the spine, the air around unnaturally cold. The girl got the strength to lift herself up at least a little to see out the window. What she saw drained any color that was left from her face. Sheer darkness. Never ending darkness. She hadn't gotten away, and now someone else was drug into her problem. She began to cry again, and then cries soon became sobs. The man looked behind at her, a frown adorning his face. “Don't worry lass, we shouldn't be far from the main road now. I'll get ya' to a hospital right qui-!” The man suddenly slammed on the breaks when a dark silhouette was in the path of his car. Tires ground against the unforgiving dirt road, soggy and muddy from the weather already. The man got out of his car and looked around to see if he had hit anything, but he saw no sign of the silhouette, or anything else. He looked down at his tires and dread filled him up to his core. Stuck. The wheels of the truck were dug deep into the mud. He cursed to the sky and went back into the car, trying to get out of the mud to no avail. He sighed, looking at the girl. “Look hon,” He said, his brow furrowed in concern, “I need to go look for help. You just stay put, don't ya go anywhere lass.” He got out of the car, leaving it on so the girl could have heat. She waited. Minutes quickly passed and she looked at the car's digital clock. 9:54PM. She stared at the ceiling of the car. Wishing to sleep, but the pain wouldn't allow her a moments rest. Looking at the clock again, it was 10:21PM. Dread filled her and she started to cry again. ''“He is probably dead,” She told herself, “just like me.” She sat and cried. The darkness that fogged the area cold and unforgiving. She looked at the clock again. 10:30PM. A part of her hoped he was okay. That he'd come back, that he'd be fi- A scream. A blood, curdling scream. Agony. Shredding. Death. She wanted to scream, to cry, to wish it all away. She opened the door to the truck not caring of her ankle. She had to try. She limped out, her teeth clenching, holding back her screams of pain. She limped until she fell from exhaustion, giving in to the blood loss as her vision began to fade. She weakly looked up and saw it then. Her blood turned cold as the figure loomed over her, golden piercing eyes staring coldly down at her, claws dripping black and from the waist down it was all black. She couldn't tell if she even had legs. The monster's face cracked into a grin from ear to ear. Pay for your mistakes. She screamed, and tried to drag herself back, but then, it had all just went black in a flash...a flash of pain, then, nothing more. -------------------------------------------------------- “A girl was reported missing from the county today, seeming to disappear into the woods, police are investigating the scene and we'll have the latest here on Channel 5. Back to you.” The scene was grim. A parked and abandoned truck on a dirt road with a man not far ahead from it was found. The man was disemboweled, the investigators predict while he was alive, he felt every agonizing rip and tear into his internal organs and then died of shock. The man's name was revealed to be Tom Burtly, a local man who was fond of hunting game. Left behind, a loving wife and two kids. The girl, named Amy Rogers has still yet to be discovered, but a disturbing piece was found in the woods along with a pool of blood: A severed foot, mangled at the ankle. Category:Monsters Category:Death Category:Creatures